Archive:A/E Lava Planes Farmer
This build uses Shadow Form to stay alive, along with PBAoE fire damage skills and burning to kill monsters in the chaos plains. An average run yields 4 - 6 ectos in around 40 - 45 minutes for an experienced player. A faster build can be used when using Essence of Celerity Skeletons make this run now almost impossible to do. Attributes and Skills prof=A/E fir=12 sha=12+1+3 crit=3of Swiftness@0ParadoxFormof Lesser EnergyFontof CoalsWhirlwindAttunement/build Variant (Essence of Celerity Required) prof=A/E sha=12+1+3 dead=3 fir=12ParadoxFormof Lesser Energyof CoalsFontStormof RodgortAttunement/build Equipment * Any armor works, however 70 AL is recommended as protection from Charged Blackness or traps from Obsidian Behemoths. * Full Radiant Insignias and Runes of Attunement. * Insightful staff of enchanting with +7 energy under 50%hp inscription, or a single-handed weapon of Enchanting with +5 energy e.g. Totem Axe and a Fire Magic focus. The staff is generally better. * Set of Zealous Daggers of Enchanting with +5 energy. * Zealous daggers/scythe of enchanting (Optional) * a Vampiric Weapon of Enchanting with +5 energy. Usage (without Essence) *As you spawn in UW, take the quest from the Lost Soul. *Cast and maintain Shadow Form (reduced by Glyph of Swiftness and Deadly Paradox) *Aggro all 3 groups of Grasping Darknesses. *Cast Fire Attunement, and then cast 4 through 7 to inflict burning on all surrounding foes, and damaging with Lava Font. Make sure that the grasping are set on fire twice, or they will drain your energy before you kill them. NOTE: Whirlwind does not recharge in time to knock enemies down twice in one bed of coals use, however if using a staff you have a 20% chance to half spell recharge which will allow you 2 knockdowns and hence double burning time from one use of bed of coals (albeit only if you are lucky). *Once you make it into Chaos Planes, drop SF then put it back up again, maintaining your hp at less than 1/5 of your maximum with a vamparic weapon. Aggro the closest Banished Dream Rider and Wailing Lords. then use your zealous scythe to maintain energy whilst killing. *Repeat this for the other nearby Dream Riders. *Once they are dead, do the same for all the spawning Mindblade Spectres. (First 3 will spawn, once those are dead 6, and once those are dead 9 for each Banished Dream Rider) *Repeat with the Dream Riders next to the statue, and the ones near to the Spawning Pools *In the group near pools, you can pull a few groups of Terrorweb Dryders for extra profit. Usage (with Essence) * Enter the Underworld. * Head over to the Lost Soul and start Clear the Chamber. * Let Shadow Form end once to lower your health, so enemies won't scatter later on. * Aggro everything in The Chamber. * Unless there are two Dying Nightmares, ocassionally wand some enemies to stop yourself from Regenerating. * Use your skills in the following order to kill the Grasping Darknesses: 3, 7, 4, 5 and 6. * Repeat this until they die. This way, you can kill the aatxes too. * Run to the Chaos Planes. Remember to lower your health before you aggro anything. * *IMPORTANT* You can ONLY use Mark of Rodgort on Banished Dream Riders and Wailing Lords, but not on Mindblade Spectres. * Kill the first three groups, (near the entrance of the Chaos Planes, in the centre of the planes, and the group near the Pits entrance) * Walk back and aggro all these groups. * *IMPORTANT* Walk backwards to them so they won't break aggro. You have a 20% IMS, so you will lose their attention rather quickly. * To kill the Mindblade Spectres, spam the following skills: 3, 4, 5 and 6 (DO NOT USE MARK OF RODGORT). * Repeat and/or spam 5 until 4 and 6 are recharged * Do this with everything you can find! Variants * for Bed of Coals and Mark of Rodgort. * for Mark of Rodgort. Make sure to watch your energy. * over Mark of Rodgort. * over bed of coals for beginners to help with traps Counters * Not keeping up SF due to lag, low energy ect. * Being killed by Charged Blacknesses. * Obsidian Behemoth blocking the entrance. * Using Mark of Rodgort on a mindblade accidentally. * General SF counters. Aggro tips Once you are able to clear the chaos plains confidently, you may want to know how to make the run faster so this section is for tips on controlling mindblade aggro so that you can group them up and kill them quickly. *The most important thing is gathering up multiple groups of Mindblades. In the chaos plains, there are 9 Dream Riders which cause Mindblade spawns. Now you could kill one of them, then kill the mindblades which spawn from it and move on to the next, however this is very slow. If you kill several dream riders first then you can group up all of their mindblades and kill them in one go. Due to mindblades having a limited aggro range the most efficient way of "grouping" them is into 3 separate groups. **The first contains 4 Dream Riders, the one right in front of you as you enter the Chaos Plains, the one right in the middle (just deeper in from the first as you enter the plains), the one outside of the Bone Pits and the one over to your right as you enter the chaos plains. Although this one and the one next to pits are quite far apart, it is possible to pull all of the mindblades that spawn together. NOTE: it is very useful to have a ranged weapon to pull groups, your staff will do. **The second "group" contains 3 Dream Riders and is by the statue. The is one just up the hill from the statue, one right next to the statue and another a bit past the statue. **The third group contains the final 2 Dream Riders, as well as the few Terrorweb Dryders that spawn nearby. *OK, once you have killed all of the dream riders in the current group, them mindblades will have spawned and you now have to pull them all into a neat little ball to kill them. To do these, you need to use the fissures in the map. The specifics of where to do this is difficult to explain, so just watch the video below :) *When balling up mindblades, you need to drag them by walking backwards then stop and wait for any which were casting spells to move forward to wand range. Since you are moving, you may end up with the mindblades spread over a short distance instead of being all balled up on one spot. To rectify this talk a few baby steps backwards to bring those at the back further forwards into the others. *Once you have them balled up, the mindblades will sometimes break away when you approach them. To avoid this, make sure you pause for a second once you are stopped (i.e. have done any baby steps, got them in a ball, then stop and pause for a second). Next, approach them walking straight towards them not strafing to the side, and finally stop BEFORE you reach them. A lot of the time they will break away if you touch them, so stop when you are adjacent to them so you can use your scythe, but without bashing into them. *Once you start killing them, they should not break away provided you have low hp. *Any questions, watch the video or ask on talk page. Notes * Mark of Rodgort is only for the Chamber to bypass energy issues and for the Banished groups decrease the time required to kill them. * Its recommended to watch the Large-Video guide for instructions. * One full CP run with everything is 40~45 minutes. Without statue and dryders it's about 30 minutes. * As with every thing, the more you do it, the better you get at it. Practice makes Perfect! *You can use a Birthday Cupcake instead of a Essence for a speedboost, but switch 1 skill for Glyph of Swiftness Video *Small video of killing 36 Mindblades with this. *Large video guide how-to. *Full run at normal speed *Check out other videos of other builds and variants.